As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications are being developed. Video broadcast over the Internet is becoming a significant part of Internet traffic with video portals provided by content providers, such as Hulu™, YouTube, CNN, etc. Video content is also becoming more popular with applications provided via mobile communication devices, such as smart phones (e.g., the Motorola DROID, the iPhone, etc.). Much of the video content provided by such content providers and/or applications is high bit rate content that may not be optimized for wireless networks. Wireless service providers have no control over this off-network video content. If content delivery is not optimized for wireless networks, video content may become a choking point for the wireless networks. This may result in poor user experiences and degraded services (e.g., provided by the wireless networks) for other applications like voice-over-Internet protocol (VoIP).